When balancing rotary members such as motor vehicle wheels on a balancing machine, each respective rotary member of a succession of such members often generally requires a different number of measuring runs in order to arrive at a balancing result in which the rotary member is balanced to such a degree that any residual unbalance that may possibly still be present lies within a specified tolerance, for example 3 g. However, the fact that each rotary member to be balanced, in a succession thereof, may involve a different number of measuring runs in order to arrive at the required degree of balancing accuracy gives rise to the difficulty that it is then not possible to count the number of rotary members which have actually been balanced on the balancing machine, on the basis of the number of measuring runs carried out.
There are various reasons for each balancing operation requiring a different number of measuring runs. For example, a rotary member to be balanced may involve a relatively large amount of unbalance in its initial condition, that is to say prior to its being balanced, and that makes it necessary to perform a larger number of measuring runs in order to bring the unbalance of the rotary member into the specified tolerance range. In addition, different levels of operator skill and different degrees of accuracy with which the respective balancing operations are carried out by different balancing operators can result in different numbers of measuring runs in successive balancing operations.